


Stories

by mhunter10



Series: Tasha [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Scared Mickey, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yevgeny is no better at resisting his little sister than the rest of them, and she knows it. Also, Tasha is just like her daddy.





	

Yevgeny took one bud out of his ear, ridding it of the blaring EDM so he could hear. It had sounded like someone knocking on his door, but it was pretty late and everyone was…

“Yev?” The voice of his little sister on the other side of his door. She opened it a crack and poked her little face in. “Are you awake?”

Rather than answer that obvious question, he paused his music and set his laptop aside. This was clearly a sign from a higher being that he’d earned a break from the only paper he got assigned for spring break. “What’s up, Tash?”

Tasha entered her brother’s room fully and climbed into his bed. Her hair was messy and dark like his, but long. She hugged his blankets to herself. “I’m scared,” she admitted.

Yev couldn’t help but chuckle. He combed through her hair with his fingers. “You didn’t sneak and watch that movie dad and Ian were watching, did you?” That was exactly what happened. The Milkovich kids were stubborn. The minute you told them no, whatever it was, that was all they wanted.

Tasha nodded.

“And you can’t get in bed with them, because then they’ll know?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Can I stay with you?” she asked, laying her head on him. She genuinely looked torn between scared and feeling bad for disobeying.

Yev shrugged. “Sure, Tashy.” He remembered Mickey finally getting out of jail. He remembered Ian coming back into the picture, and he remembered when they told him he’d have a little sister. And then he was away at college for most of her early years, but he loved her and she was like the thing that completed their odd little family.

Tasha smiled a little, curling up next to him. “Thanks, Yevy. Can you tell me the story with the prince and princess?”

Yev rolled his eyes. Not only was he taking a break, he was apparently done working for the night altogether. “Again? I always tell that one.”

“Please please please?” she begged, clearly learning to perfect her puppy eyes from Ian.

Yevgeny sighed, knowing he was going to do it the second she asked. She had everyone wrapped around her finger, but especially her big brother.

“Okay. There once was a princess and a prince, and they went on adventures together…”

///////

“Ian? Ian!” Mickey whispered, nudging the man next to him.

Ian startled awake, “What?”

Mickey seemed to pout for a bit, not wanting to say. Finally he muttered a quick, “fucking scared, man,”.

Ian grinned widely, still half asleep.

“Shut up and hold me,” Mickey said, scooting closer towards Ian and moving his arms around him.


End file.
